A Slightly Starker View
by season5girl
Summary: A POV of..er..someone;) It's an interesting piece, not *quite* like what I've done before. Please R/R!


A STARKER VIEW  
by Season5Girl   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all involved don't belong to me. This plot does. Wait. What plot?  
Oh darn. Ok, well this series of words combined in some sense to make a story is mine:P HA!  
Your all jealous...Where are you all going!?!?;) Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the  
chars. or anything. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective companies.  
  
A/N: Hiya! How's life? Good? Good. Have a seat? No? Ok. Tea? Yes right, anyway, please don't flame.  
But DO Review! THANKS! Enjoy;)   
  
  
  
He stirred in bed. Knowing it was time to get up, yet not wanting to have to go and face the   
world.   
Not wanting to have to play, or to pretend to be something he knew he wasn't. Something   
that he didn't think he could be.  
But, in the end he knew he'd have to get up. He could only put it off for so long, and then it   
would come find him again. And force him to wake up from this revere.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, though he couldn't even   
remember a time when it had been any different. When he had been anyone else but who he played   
now.  
Still though...did this have to be the way that it ended?  
Something inside him told him that it didn't, but that it would be. Maybe it was too hard to   
change now, 15 years after it had all started.   
  
Maybe he didn't want it to change. It wasn't good-the way everything was now. The way it all   
was at school, at home, inside him.  
  
But it was familiar. And...more comforting, more comfortable, then having to face the unknown.   
And likely having to face it by himself.   
  
I mean, he thought, come on. Who would stand by me as I have my little nervous breakdown? It's   
not as though I have friends. Not the sort who stand with you.  
  
He sat up now. Lying down just seemed too hard. He wanted to face everything, the entire world,  
take it on and make something good out of it. Something he could live in, or at least something   
that didn't hurt so much.  
  
He was admired. Admired by some, hated by certain others. You would think I'd be safe at home,   
he thought. But I'm not...that I'm in danger...but certainly, I'm not safe. Mental torment has to be  
as bad as phisical.   
  
How long was it now? How long have I been sitting here doing nothing. A nagging voice told him it  
'd been all his life. All his life that he'd sat there, and done nothing about it. Nothing with   
what he did have.   
  
He wasn't completely empty handed in life. It wasn't as though the whole universe conspired   
against him. It was just that...the things that weren't supposed to hurt did. And the things that   
he didn't have, wouldn't have hurt him.  
  
It was all confusing. Why was it that some people got such good fortune in life? And I get...this.  
People think I'm happy, that I have a good life simply because I have money, a home, 'friends'.   
  
I guess they don't know I don't want to go back home. They don't know the truth about me...it   
makes me wonder sometimes if I know any better then they.  
At least they're objective. I'm not. But then, they don't know all the facts..."God, but what makes  
me think I do?!" He said aloud to the empty dormitory.  
  
He was only thankful no one was in it. That nobody had picked that exact moment to come in. Boy,  
would he have had a hard time explaining that to people.  
  
Funny...He thought, how one slip like that, one wrong turn and it all comes down on me. Oh yes,   
my father will support me, so long as I'm of interest to him. Or 'a' interest to him.  
  
He'll buy me off again next year. To try and make me forget this year, all of these years that   
no ones' done anything about. He'll bombard me with so many presents I'll have to be grateful.   
Ha, grateful to him. Grateful for my life as it is now.  
As I don't want it to be....  
  
I'm so late now; I'll be in Hell when I finally do get to class. But I'm still not moving. I   
wonder why....I have to leave now...I promise I'll do something about it all-about my life-tomorrow.   
God, just not today. I can't face the change, or the hurt right now. Later...tomorrow. But not   
right now.  
  
And suddenly he wasn't thinking. It was all just quiet. It was peaceful, and he was unsure how   
to handle peace. Then there were footsteps on the stairs, quiet ones, and so sudden it nearly   
made him jump, bringing him back to his reality with a shout.   
"Draco?" A voice called.  
"Coming." He answered. Some part of him wishing he didn't have to answer to that name anymore.   
That he didn't have to be Draco anymore. Or at least, not right now.   
  
  
A/N Thanks for reading;) Wanna review???:P No Flames, they scare poor little ol' me;P Thanks;) 


End file.
